The Magical Sparks
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: Draco is starting a band and all of his friends are in it,but will they be good enough for Battle of the Bands?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Believe it or not this was a dream I had about a year ago. There will be lots and lots of songs so tell me the name of the song, the artist of the song and who you want to sing the song, I'll try to fit it in some where and dedicate it to you. Any way enjoy this dream of mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs in this FanFic they all go to there rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

-Harry's POV-

* * *

I was lying on my bed listening to a song on my iPod when my dad came in, slamming the door on the wall as he did.

"Umm. Come in?" I asked pausing my music, I was a little irritated that he didn't knock before coming in like I told him hundreds of times.

"You will never believe what I signed up for!"

"That raffle that you win a life time supply of free pie from that pie shop you like so much down the street from Burger King called Pappy Pies or something?"

"No… Wait, that's this week? Oh, never mind. Do you know Draco Malfoy?"

"You mean that rich new kid that just moved in? Ya, I know him, we became friends actually. Why?"

"Well, I met his parents at the store the other day and Lucius, Draco's father, said that he was a producer and wanted to start a band, and so I mentioned that your mother loved music and so did I, and then Nercissa, Draco's mother said the funniest joke about a bear and a fruit tree-"

"Is there a point to this story?"

"Oh, right! I signed up to be co-manager for his new band he's starting, so he's coming over to discuss things."

"And your telling me this because?"

"Well we where talking about what will the band be about so we said teenagers, so he I said you and Draco can put up flyers around your school and maybe try out to. You might meet a nice boy. What do you say Harry?"

I am starting to regret telling my dad that I was gay. He has been using it againced me in so many ways. Before I could say anything the door bell rang.

"That must be them, I'll send Draco up here." And with that he left my room. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then there was a knock at my door. I got up from the bed and opened the door to find Draco at it.

"Nice door sign" he said pointing at the 'Keep Out or DIE' sign on my door.

"Ya thanks. Come in."

"So did your dad tell you about the band?" Draco asked me sitting on my chair next to my laptop. I sat back down on the bed before answering him.

"Ya. My dad was so happy about it I thought he might shoot through the ceiling." We both laughed at my stupid joke.

"Well are you thinking of joining?" he asked me calming down from our laughing fit.

"Well, maybe, I mean probably one of the tech guys. I'm more a background person. What about you? You joining the band?" I asked.

"Well I'm gonna join to, but I wanna be on stage. I'm thinking about singing. My mom is a singing coach and she's been coaching me since I was 5."

"So can you sing?"

"You can say that." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Sing something for me."

"Like what? Pick a song for me."

"Umm… Hold on." I looked all over the bed for my iPod. I finally found it under my pillow. I looked through my music to find something for him to sing.

"Do you want a boy or girl song?"

"Surprise me." I found a song that he said he liked and knew by heart. I found my speakers and plugged in my iPod and took out my green headphones.

"You ready Malfoy?"

"Always ready Potter." I pushed play on one of Draco's favorite songs Cold by Crossfade.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be up soon R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It has been forever since I updated this one! Sorry to all that where reading (But I think there's few of you). Any ways enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Cold it belongs to Crossfade and I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K

* * *

Chapter2

-Harry POV-

* * *

"OMG! I love this song!" Draco said smiling. I smiled back

"You can just sing until the chorus."

"Alright." I rewound it to the beginning of the song so he could sing from the beginning to the first chorus.

"Are you ready?" I asked with my finger on the play button. He nodded, I saw his gray eyes shine with excitement. I turned the volume down so I could hear him when he started to sing. I pressed play and he came in right on time, he sang:

"Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me

High...

What I really ment to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never ment to be so cold

I never ment to be so

What I really ment to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never ment to be so cold

I never ment to be so cold"

I turned off the song and looked at him with wide eyes.

"OMG, Draco I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"I did good?"

"Not good, brilliant!"

"Aww thanks. What about you? Do you sing?"

"No, no I can't sing, just play drums and guitar, but I'll work with the technical stuff if you want me to."

"Do you want to?"

"Not really, I can be a stand in if someone can't make it"

"Well ok, but if you ever want to change tell me."

"I will. Come on lets start on those flyers." We stood up and turned my computer on to make the flyers. The tryouts will be this Friday after school. We printed them out and would put them up tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Draco could have sounded like the best singer you've heard in your opinion. And I chose that song just because it does fit him kinda well. Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
